Pontiff Sulyvahn
Pontiff Sulyvahn, also known as Sulyvahn the Tyrant, is a boss in Dark Souls III. Location In the large Cathedral at the end of Irithyll of the Boreal Valley. Lore As a young sorcerer, Sulyvahn found the Profaned Capital and the undying flame below Irithyll. Taking the Profaned Greatsword along with his ambition,Profaned Greatsword description. he set out to conquer the area for himself. After doing so, he formed his Outrider Knights as a means of limiting dissent by way of his Pontiff's Left Eye and Pontiff's Right Eye rings, driving those who would oppose him to a beastly madness with visions of endless combat and sending them abroad, unable to even think enough to fight back against him.Irithyll Straight Sword and Irithyll Rapier descriptions.Outrider Set description.Pontiff's Left Eye and Pontiff's Right Eye descriptions. He forced a distant daughter of the royal family to first become a dancer, then conscripted her into the Knights and sent her abroad,Soul of the Dancer description. with Vordt of the Boreal Valley never far behind.Soul of Boreal Valley Vordt description. Sulyvahn, taking the title of Pontiff, became a high ranking member of the Church of the Deep and devoted follower of Aldrich, Devourer of Gods, with his Greatsword of Judgment fueled by his Deep sorceries.Greatsword of Judgment description. The Church was created in order to protect Aldrich and also provide sacrifices to sate his hunger, eventually transforming him into a Lord. Following his revival as a Lord of Cinder, Sulyvahn traveled with Aldrich to Anor Londo, where he captured and fed Gwyndolin to his lord. Fight overview Strategy Once you enter through the fog gate, be cautious as you approach Pontiff as he will likely leap at you with his flaming sword from a distance. With good timing, this attack can be parried, immediately giving you the upper hand on him. During the fight, it is advised to not extend one's attacks for more than two swings as you would need your stamina to dodge or absorb Pontiff's aggressive retaliation. Sulyvahn's attacks can be difficult to avoid due to varying delays, rapidly chaining combos and large distance that they can cover. Watch out for the downward strike and impaling slide attacks that he performs - they are telegraphed and have long recovery time, giving you time to strike back or heal up. Once Pontiff loses half of his health, he enters the second phase. The transition animation deals area of effect damage over its duration. At this point Pontiff starts using new attacks, including area of effect ground slams, long-range lunges and magic projectiles. At some point, he will summon a phantom copy of himself that mirrors Pontiff's moves moments before he executes them himself. Do not bother attacking the phantom, instead aim for striking Sulyvahn whenever he is recovering. Pontiff Sulyvahn is extremely susceptible to parrying, each riposte dealing upwards of 1000 damage. A couple of his moves can be easily exploited as the swings of his flaming sword are usually telegraphed and can be predicted. Utilizing parry and riposte throughout the battle can end the fight quickly, leaving him close to death just as he begins to summon the phantom. Good fire and/or magic block, such as the Dragon Crest Shield, is recommended. Drops Notes *Sulyvahn can be parried and riposted in both stages of the fight. Trivia *''Pontiff'' is another word for pope. Videos Pontiff Sulyvahn Boss Fight - Dark Souls 3 Pontiff Sulyvahn - 01|Parrying strategy Music References Category:Dark Souls III: Bosses Category:Dark Souls III: Characters